


Frisked

by jaibhagwan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is angry and he's not gonna take it anymore, Emotional release, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Oneshot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaibhagwan/pseuds/jaibhagwan
Summary: This one shot deserved it's own post. Inspired by anon prompt: "What do you think would have happened, if Daryl „frisked“ Carol in 10x06?"
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Frisked

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this anon is very happy.

Carol caught him looking through her bag like she hadn’t expected it to come to this with all her lies. Man, the sack on her. Daryl didn’t know what to do with her anymore. He could lay into her again, give her another lecture, but what was the point. His words weren’t getting through.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” she asked plainly as she sat down beside him.

Turning his head, he glared at her audacity to feign innocence. “Did you bring the gun?”

“No,” she lied. “Used up all the ammunition, remember?”

Or so she had led him to believe when he had asked her to turn the gun over to him, and he had emptied the chamber, firing all the remaining shots into the ground before giving it back. But she was a clever trickster. He knew she was holding out on him, and he had finally wised up. “There was still some ammo left in the storage room.”

“I didn’t bring the gun, Daryl,” she lied again. Her eyes sent a chill down his spine as they glared at him. “Do you wanna frisk me? Go ahead!” she challenged him, standing up with her hands in the air. 

Doing a double take, he looked her up and down. _No way_ , he thought as his heart started to pound in his chest. Was that an _invitation_? He bristled as he stood. He couldn’t believe how he’d let Carol get under his skin; he was tired of her games. His eyes narrowed down to slits as he took a step closer, calling her bluff. 

Laughing, she tried to turn away, but he wouldn’t have it, seizing her wrist before she could brush it off, deflect it with another lie, and pretend it never happened.

“That what you want?” he asked her, lowering his voice in a warning. Did she want to be caught? His thumb skimmed the back of her hand, trying to garner a response to his question.

Her face flushed, but she shrugged, avoiding his eyes. _Not exactly a denial_ , he mused.

“Alright,” he said gruffly, tugging her closer. “We’ll play it your way.” 

His eyes darkened as he placed his hands firmly on her hips, meeting her challenge. He let them glide along her waist, finding the pistol that she had tucked into her waistband. Removing it, he tossed it to the ground, giving her a look of disappointment, like it had been too easy. He wondered what else she was hiding.

“Hey, I need that,” she argued, crossing her arms in front of her chest, heaving her breasts, _taunting_ him.

Nearly growling, he chuckled at her attempt to distract him. “Not right now you don’t,” he countered, forcibly spinning her around and stepping in close behind her.

Her breath hitched, and he smiled smugly to himself, drawing his hands around her abdomen. He slid them over the fabric of her jeans, carefully searching her pockets, stopping when he felt a lump in one of them.

“What you got here?” he said low in her ear, watching as her skin prickled along her neck.

“It’s nothing,” she denied with a gasp. “See for yourself.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” he replied, roughly shoving his hand into her pocket. She squirmed as his fingers crept along the crease of her leg until they brushed against the cool metal object inside. He pulled it out to reveal her lighter.

“Plannin’ on startin’ any fires?”

She panted, but brazenly said nothing. 

“Naw, you’ve already set them. Haven’t you?” Daryl was beginning to understand and started to feel a little euphoric at her reaction to him. Feeling his blood rushing south, he leaned in closer. “I’m gettin’ real tired of your games, Carol. Haven’t I been patient? Hmm?”

Carol quivered in his arms. “Y-yes, you h-have.”

“Yeah, I’ve been a _very_ patient man. But I’m tired of bein’ patient… of bein’ good… of waitin’ for you to see. It’s enough to make a man _desperate_ —Do you know what happens when a man becomes desperate?”

She shook her head.

Daryl sighed heavily, noticing how her nipples began to strain beneath her blouse. He was so goddamn tired. Tired of playing Mr. Nice Guy. Tired of being _just_ her friend. He wanted more. He needed it.

He pressed himself against her backside, letting her feel how hard she had made him. “He becomes _dangerous_ ,” he hissed.

“M’sick of you leavin’,” his confession slipped from his lips. “Makin’ me worry. The hell you’ve put me through... I want _restitution_.”

Carol trembled as his hands moved down the length of her sides. When he got to her waist, he crouched down, running his hands down first one leg, then the other. He stopped when he felt the bulge at her calf above her boot.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“My knife,” she said breathlessly.

“Good girl.” Slowly, he lifted the hem of her pant leg revealing the leather holster. “That’s the first honest thing you’ve said all day.” His fingers brushed against her shin as he unbuckled it, releasing it to the ground. He rubbed at the angry marks it left behind on her skin. “You’re so goddamn soft,” he remarked in fascination as he rose.

Pulling her flush against him, he whispered in her ear. “You’ve been drivin’ me crazy. With your tough act...and that pouty lip of yours...the one that sticks out when you’re unhappy. What am I supposed to do?”

Unable to resist any longer, he bit into her neck, tasting the salt on her skin. Carol languished, rolling her head against his shoulder, granting him more access. Licking her along her neck to her ear, his hands drew across her belly, slowly making their way towards her chest. She arched her back, pressing herself into his touch.

Underneath her jacket, his hands moved over the swell of her breasts, feeling the tight buds of her nipples. He groaned, feeling his cock throb with his desire. Reaching for the buttons of her blouse, he slowly undid them, stopping when he reached her navel.

His eyes wandered over the freckled expanse of her chest. He growled when he saw it. Nestled in the hollow between her breasts was a dark green zip tie. 

“What the hell is this?” he asked, letting it caress her skin as he retrieved it.

“Nothing.” Another bold-faced lie.

He grunted, dragging the tip along her neck, teasing her. “Think I wasn’t gonna find your dirty little secret, hmm?”

She remained quiet. Stubbornly so.

“You’ve been a naughty girl, Carol.”

Moaning, she acquiesced, leaning into him.

Daryl groaned as Carol rubbed her ass against him, causing his cock to begin to leak. “ _Very_ naughty.” He was going to make her pay for that. 

Stepping away, he pulled her hands behind her back and bound her wrists together, securing the zip tie around them. “This what you had in mind?”

When she didn’t struggle, he knew he had his answer. His heart hammered in his chest in his excitement.

Eagerly, his hand slipped down underneath her waistband across the smooth, cotton fabric of her panties to the magical heat between her legs. Carol whimpered as his fingers slid across her wetness.

“Christ,” he cursed and dipped his fingers into her panties, sinking them into her folds.

Carol moaned.

“I swear to God, woman,” he breathed heavily into her ear as he teased her flesh. “Ain’t lettin’ you get off that easy. Gonna make you beg until you break.” 

“Please,” she whimpered, pleasing Daryl. It was about time she started listening.

Her body jumped as his thumb found the hard nub at the top of her slit, and he began to gently caress her. Jutting her hips into his touch, Carol spurred him on.

“Are you gonna quit all this nonsense? Hmm?”

“Yes!”

“You gonna listen to me?” He began to rub harder, pushing one finger and then another inside her.

“Yes!”

She was tight and wet and humming in her pleasure; he had her right where he wanted her. She gasped when he suddenly stopped his ministrations.

“ _Please_ ,” she pleaded.

He sucked her earlobe into his mouth. “I wanna hear you say the words, damn it.” 

She squeezed his fingers with her muscles, like she was trying to resist.

“Tell me the fuckin’ truth,” he demanded, starting to withdraw his hand.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she relaxed into his embrace. “ _I love you_ ,” she cried.

He smiled, satisfied that he had finally broken her.

“That’s right, sweetheart,” he growled into her neck, resuming his assault on her clit. “Ain’t ever gonna let you forget.”

She screamed out his name as she came hard, squirting her juices against his fingers. He held her close against him as her legs gave way beneath her, letting her bask in her bliss as he nuzzled into the sweet scent of her neck.

Removing his fingers, he brought them to his mouth and licked them clean, relishing the taste of her. Contented, he sighed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.

“Wanted our first time together to be nice. _Romantic_. But you ruined that, didn’t you, _naughty girl?_ ”

Beneath a sheen of sweat, an impish grin widened on Carol’s face. “I got tired of waiting.”


End file.
